


What Makes a Wingman

by Foxberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, CYOA story, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco head to a bar on a Friday night with a single mission: pick up. Whoever picks up, gets the keys to the hotel room, but whether either of them succeed is entirely another matter. Playing wingman isn't as easy as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMonogatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMonogatari/gifts).



> Now that this fic is finally complete I want to dedicate it to my lovely friend [Gabi](https://twitter.com/EienAi). I had meant to write this full story for her birthday back in April and felt I should finish it before considering it a gift of any kind, so here we are, finally with a finished story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.

“Whoever picks up, gets the keys,” Jean announced when he sat down at the table at the back of the bar. The chatter of bar patrons around them dampened whatever it was he said next but Jean didn’t seem to mind. With their drinks in hand, they shuffled into their worn leather seats and stared out at the sea of people gathered in the bar on a late Friday night.

The lights above glowed yellow, turning the old Irish bar made of wood and fake gold into a strange kind of haven for men like themselves. No one looked their way without a smile or a curious glance. It was perfect for their night to come.

Marco sipped his Long Island Iced tea and leaned back into his chair. “I can’t believe you actually rented a hotel room.” Scratching his neck, he gave Jean a long hard look, still surprised by his friend’s enthusiasm for picking up random girls at a bar.

Jean’s laugh barely made a dint in the sound around him. If it weren’t for how close they were sitting, Marco wouldn’t have known he had made a sound at all. “It’s convenient, Marco, as I keep telling you.” The martini glass looked rather strange in his hand, though neither of them would admit it. Something about its formality didn’t fit with the evening they had planned.

With a small huff and a shake of his head, Marco shot an amused look Jean’s way. “You seriously got yourself a martini?” The look on his face said it all. Jean was trying way too hard to be this image he was trying to create.

“I asked them to go easy on the vermouth.” Jean shot back with a shrug, pulling a face when the taste touched his tongue. He likely didn’t mind one bit what anyone thought about his choice, but everything about what they thought about _him_. It was all about the image.

Marco rose an eyebrow and smiled incredulously. “Jean, that’s what makes it a martini.” Sipping his own drink, he watched Jean carefully. A mixture of his confusion and amusement played on his face under the bar’s lights.

Jean took another sip despite his distaste of the cocktail in his hand. Even if he hated the drink, there was no way he would take it back to get another drink. Jean was too lazy, too stubborn, and too cheap to argue or buy a new one. “I don’t care.”

“Why didn’t you just order gin?” asked Marco with another grin and another laugh. He leaned back into his seat, wiggling in position and making sure his face let Jean know exactly what he thought of Jean’s decision. Perhaps watching him be like this all night wouldn’t be too bad.

Jean simply dismissed him however and held up his glass, turning the stem of it slowly between his fingers. “It’s the name, Marco… and the glass.” He brought it to his eyes to watch the room through the cocktail, probably trying to flirt across the room with his eyebrows.

Marco rolled his eyes and sighed. “Drinking like James Bond doesn’t mean you’ll get laid like James Bond.” He was reasonably sure that Jean thought it made him look cool, but in Marco’s eyes he was only more of a dork. Nothing would ever change that.

“A guy can dream.” Jean winked and laughed. Even if he was a dork, Marco had to admit he was a handsome one. There wasn’t a doubt in Marco’s mind that he was going to be the one to play wingman for Jean tonight, talking up each of his favourable characteristics and watching him go home with the girl of his choice. It wasn’t something he had ever done before, but he didn’t think it was going to be hard.

Marco leaned forward on the table and scouted out their options. Over in a corner sat two college girls giggling over brightly coloured drinks. They sat close as if they were they old friends. The girl with shiny black hair cast glances around the room before leaning over to whisper in the her blonde friend’s ear. The two of them appeared to be enjoying themselves, until one cast a chilling glance his way, catching him out, and Marco quickly turned his head elsewhere.

On a stool by the bartender sat another girl, her long curly brown hair wrapped up into a bun. She fidgeted with a coaster on the counter in front of her and tapped her nails onto the surface. She seemed impatient, coy, wanting attention but still looking around the room in search of someone.

“So, where did you want to start first?” Jean asked with his chin held high. He sat back further in his chair, trying to look more confident than he actually was. Marco could see right through it.

So far no one seemed as available as Jean was hoping they were. He couldn’t say he was exactly disappointed about that fact either, but if he was playing wingman, he had to do his best to help Jean get laid. All the same, Marco squinted at him before sounding out his words.“You make this sound so… dirty.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Jean dismissed Marco’s concerns and disapproval. “That’s the idea.” He raised an eyebrow and a smirk grew across his face. “It’s meant to get dirty.”

Marco’s lips drew into an unimpressed line. “You are foul.” He could never say that Jean had a way with words, and if he did, that way got disgusting real quick. Marco had to clench his jaw to stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head.

“You’ve got to talk me up, be complimentary, take one for the team, and make me look good.” Jean elbowed him in the side in jest after he finished his list. He took one large gulp of his masquerading martini and slammed it back on the table. His head tilted when he added, “That’s what makes a wingman.”

“Right,” Marco reluctantly agreed. That’s what he was meant to do. There was no reason to fight against it, especially not when Jean was smiling at him like that. Marco couldn’t resist, as much as it pained him to play this game. “So who do you like the look of then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean…
> 
> 1a. nodded towards the brunette with the coaster  
> 1b. glanced over at the girls in the corner 
> 
> [Make your vote by July 12th 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)  
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146988562924/what-makes-a-wingman), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146988562924/what-makes-a-wingman).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.

Jean glanced over at the girls in the corner. “They look like they could use some company.” He grinned and winked at Marco, finishing with another sip of his drink. He tried his best to hide the immediate look of dissatisfaction at the taste, but his face was always far too expressive to be capable of hiding anything.

With a sigh, Marco nodded and frowned. One of those girls had made it perfectly cleared that they didn’t want anything to do with him and that they were fine keeping to themselves. “If you think so…” Marco said with as much warning and disbelief he could place in his tone. If Jean was going to be the one calling the shots, who was Marco to deny him the satisfaction of failing miserably.

“Come on, there’s two of them. It’s perfect,” Jean declares and throws a smile over at the dark haired girl that glanced their way. Her thin eyebrows rose with a curiosity that Jean seemed to take as promising. All Marco could do was sigh and look away to roll his eyes back into his head, clenching his jaw to prepare for how difficult this was going to be. At least this girl didn’t seem intent on kicking him in the balls like the other did.

Marco hummed and shrugged. “Well, if I’m going to be your wingman, I need to you to take the lead.” He gestured in a sweeping motion towards the corner table and felt his stomach sink at the prospect before him. As much as he loved hanging out with Jean, this was not how he wanted to spend their time together. Even the idea of talking him up set butterflies a flutter in his stomach.

“I like the look of her,” Jean mused with a tilt of his head towards the girl with dark hair. For as long as Marco had known him Jean always had a thing for dark hair. This came as no surprise. Jean’s type was as easy to see as the grin on his face. He loved dark hair, dark eyes, and a quiet demeanour. Whether or not they actually liked him with his brash approach to everything social was another question entirely. It required a great deal of patience to tolerate him on the best of days, let alone if he was trying to impress.

Grabbing Marco by the shoulder, Jean looked him up and down with a sly smile, “You take the blonde.” Happy with his own decision, he nodded as if Marco had agreed with him. It set off an uncomfortable feeling in Marco’s stomach that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he grimaced as soon as Jean stopped looking his way.

“Perfect.” Marco gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, watching as Jean promptly got to his feet and stretched. Dressed as nicely as he was, he looked the part at least, as if he was ready to take anyone on a date. Marco suspected that he probably wouldn’t be half bad at it, if he ever thought to give it a shot over small flings like this. Marco put it down to Jean’s insecurities and figured he’d let him do his own thing until he was capable of figuring that out on his own.

“Ladies!” Jean sauntered up to the girls in the corner and promptly took a seat beside his favourite, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “How are you fine things doing tonight?” The girls paused, giving Jean a look of apprehension, eyes darting up to Marco who sheepishly followed in Jean’s stead. Marco apologised for him with a smile.

The blonde took a long stern glance at Marco before even favouring Jean with her attention. “We’re fine,” she responded curtly, taking to twirling the straw in her empty glass. It appeared as more a threat than an invitation, but with Jean already seated, Marco took the daunting task of sitting down beside her. She rose an eyebrow at him as if surprised that he’d dared to challenge the sanctity of her personal space.

Marco was already ready to jump out of the nearest window to avoid this oncoming mess, but he had to be strong and see this through. Even if it meant that he was already biting into the tip of his tongue. Watching Jean smiling at the other girl and earning her soft smile back at least made it feel like some of this was worth Marco’s time. A positive response was the best Marco could have hoped for.

Jean edged himself closer to his chosen girl. The blonde girl’s bite hadn’t phased him in the least. “Name’s Jean. What may I call you? Other than gorgeous, of course.” The words rolled off his tongue and sounded far less awkward than Marco had suspected his first approach might. It still sounded strange for him to be so overly nice like this. He knew that anyone who paid enough attention would notice how much effort he was putting in.

Yet the girl smiled back and tilted her head, considering him with open eyes. “Oh, that’s… nice of you.” Her voice sounded sickly sweet, her smile tense and struggling to stay on her. This was not going to go well for him. Marco might have to step in as wingman soon. “I don’t really give my name to strangers.” Another polite smile followed. Jean wasn’t doing as well as he expected.

“I don’t have to be a stranger, do I?” Jean asked with a nervous laugh. He leaned back in his chair, put off by the casual way she had just brushed off his advance. She was polite but she wasn’t falling for his charms. “You could get to know me.”

An elbow in his side drew Marco’s attention away from Jean’s flirting. A low voice followed, whispering in his ear, “Are you even going to pretend that you’re here to flirt with me?” The blonde smiled at him with teeth bared, almost ready to bite into his neck if the amused sense of malice in her eyes was anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 2a. gulped and said the first thing that came to mind  
> 2b. laughed nervously and tried to divert her attention to Jean
> 
>  
> 
> [Make your vote by July 19th 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/147333604284/what-makes-a-wingman), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.

Marco gulped and said the first thing that came to mind, “I'm here for him." It was a nervous excuse but it tumbled from his mouth before he realised how that sounded. Somehow being honest only seemed to dig himself a bigger hole and he found himself faced with a wider grin. The girl seemed amused and almost delighted by his anxious blurting.

"That so?" She glanced from Marco to Jean, and back again. Jean had taken to smirking and leaning closer to his chosen girl, who was leaning away from him in turn. Marco's stomach flip-flopped at how badly he seemed to be going and how little Jean seemed to notice that fact. A new question in Marco's ear made him jump. "What kind of _here_ are we talking?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he didn't know how else to answer when he found the blonde girl's blue eyes drilling into him. She seemed to expect an answer that Marco wasn't sure he had, so he answered with what popped into his head. "Supportive." It sounded more like a question than an answer. She was obviously trying to get at something else but Marco wasn't quite getting it.

"Uh-huh..." The smirk grew on her face and once again she glanced between him and Jean. Underneath her breath, she added with a chuckle, "Look, you've both got to tell each other how you feel... even if it is after you put your hands on each other's asses." There was a look of triumph there, as if she had won some battle between them that Marco didn't know he was part of. It was all said so quickly that Marco didn't have time to respond before she continued, "You don't have to worry. Your friend isn't going to get very far."

"What?" Marco's brows furrowed together and a intense heat burst across his nose and cheeks. He sounded surprised with a hint of confusion in his tone. Maybe, if he admitted it to himself, he might have heard a little something else as well. He downplayed the curiosity when he asked, "What do you mean?" He found himself with the urge to say something flattering, help Jean's floundering situation, and play the good wingman, but nothing came to him. His face kept on burning, tingling hot underneath his fingers when he briefly touched his cheek.

She leaned onto the table, possessing so much confidence in herself that Marco felt completely outmatched. "I don't know if you noticed..." The girl gestured to herself then over to her friend. A series of expressions played over her face. Out of all of them, her amusement was the brightest. She took her time speaking, every word slowed down to make sure it sank in as Marco listened. "We are, in fact, somewhat undeniably, excruciatingly, exclusively gay." She shrugged as if he had just asked for directions and she was apologetically saying she didn't have an answer for him. It seemed to please her to deliver such news.

When it hit Marco, he felt an immediate embarrassment worm its way through his chest. This had all been a waste of time, but perhaps he had known that from the start. He'd just gone along with Jean's decision. He could have spoken up before now and led Jean in the right direction, yet here they were... failing miserably.

Staring at the table, he could only make our parts of what the girl said next. "So as lovely and... hopeless at charm as your... friend is." Her hand tucked her hair behind her ear as if she was casually claiming some kind of victory. "He's not getting anywhere with my _girlfriend_."

"Oh" was all he managed to say before tapping the table for Jean's attention. It was a lot louder than he expected it would be, but all he knew was that they needed to get away from the table before worse happened. Sound be damned.

Jean didn't respond at first, instead telling some anecdote about a trip that he and Marco had taken in the past year. Marco tapped the table again. "Jean." Immediately a foot kicked him in the shin, a message to not interrupt. Marco only called out his name louder. "Jean!"

"Yes, Marco. What is it?" Jean demanded, turning towards him like Marco had interrupted some important meeting. The look on his face was far from impressed.

Clearing his throat, Marco nodded towards the bar. His smile was forced upon his face, trying to stay calm as both the girls seemed to smile back at him. "I think we should get these ladies a drink." He nodded again for good measure.

"Now?" Jean almost looked hurt that Marco dared to drag him away from the object of his affection. Though really, considering how Jean had been doing, it wasn't going to be much of a loss.

"Yes, now." Marco cleared his throat again and nodded. He hoped Jean would take the hint. Jean was never good at taking any kind of hint however. Marco knew that all too well.

Thankfully Jean got up to leave with him, but not before wishing both the girls an apologetic goodbye as if leaving them was denying him the privilege of his presence. It was painful to watch and Marco had to look away and bite his lip to not drag him away by the ear.

Crossing his arms, Jean wasn't having any of it. As nicely dressed as he was, there was something so casual about the way he looked just then with his arms crossed and face showing obvious approval. His voice rose higher when he demanded, "What the hell, Marco? Where's the support in this? I was getting somewhere." His hands gestured back at the table where the girls had already moved in closer together. Jean didn't seem to notice how one put her around the other already in a possessive gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 3a. decided that it was best to order more drinks and forget what just happened  
> 3b. sighed and told Jean what the girl had told him 
> 
>  
> 
> [Make your vote by July 25th 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/147727063854/what-makes-a-wingman), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.
> 
> However, this week is a little different. Due to illness, I missed last week's update and have written a double update especially for this week to make up for it! Thank you so much for the kind messages and patience. Enjoy!

Marco sighed and told Jean what the girl had told him. “You weren’t going to get anywhere with either of them.” The truth didn't sound great coming out of his mouth like that but it was better than letting Jean make any more of an embarrassment of himself. It was getting to the point that Marco was starting to feel sorry for him. Being honest was the best way. "They're gay... with each other."

Jean turned to look at the table again, finding the two girl they had left snuggling close and leaving kisses over each other's necks. The expression when Jean turned back appeared somewhere between suspicion and confusion, perhaps the slightest trace of doubt. "What do you mean? They were smiling... laughing..." He asked and started recounting the moments, trailing off when Marco looked at him with a blank stare.

"Being polite because a creep just walked up to them," Marco answered with the flattest tone he could put to his voice. He still couldn't believe he had allowed them to go over there and talk to the two of them. What was he thinking? Could he have really allowed them both to approach those girl knowing they would probably fail? Marco dismissed the thought as quickly as it entered his mind. He couldn't focus on what that might mean with Jean staring him in the face.

The sound that left Jean's mouth was somewhere between a grunt and a gasp. Either way it did not sound pleasant. "I'm not a creep." Arms still crossed, he blinked his eyes in outrage, and pulled his lips into a thin line. Whatever pose he was trying to pull, he was trying to use it to win an argument he had already lost.

Marco gestured at Jean, over his arms and body in one gesture, and scoffed. "Have you seen _you_ , Jean?" He tilted his head and gave his friend a long look up and down with raised eyebrows. He didn't like to say that Jean was a creep but it would be understandable that anyone else who didn't know him might think like that, especially with the way he acted.

"Are you criticising my technique?" Jean's voice rose with the characteristic tint of indignation. If Marco hadn't known him better, he might have thought that Jean was entirely serious. Perhaps, in a way, he was. Jean had always thought he knew what he was doing, jumping headfirst into a situation like his ego depended on it. He didn't have any reason to be that way.

Holding back a laugh, Marco huffed out his nose. "What technique?" If Jean had anything close to technique it wasn't something that Marco was seeing. Jean certainly had his methods but to call any of them careful enough to be a technique was an overstatement.

Jean pulled a face and leaned forward. His voice lowered so only Marco could hear. "You know, the _moves_..." His eyes searched the room, checking that no one else was hearing this apparent secret of his. Marco had to wonder what went on in that brain of his sometimes. It was almost as if he was deliberately trying to be terrible at picking up.

"Moves..." Marco repeated flatly, trying his hardest to not roll his eyes or laugh. "Yes, those..." He considered telling Jean that he had absolutely no hope of picking anyone up tonight, but that would only make him try even harder, embarrassingly so. Marco suspected this would be a long night, unless he managed to pick up first.

Jean nudged him in the ribs and shook him from his thoughts. "Come on, you've got to admit that I'm charming." Jean leaned even closer with a sly grin on his face, white teeth flashing as he added a wink. For a moment Marco felt his chest tighten and he forgot how to breathe. Jean's face was too close, his eyes too piercing, his smile too contagious. Marco bit his lip just to keep his expression serious.

"If I admit that, then you've won," Marco bit back with another roll of his eyes. Jean could be charming if he wanted to be, especially if he was trying to get something out of someone. Yet despite all of his latent ability, he still hadn't quite managed to use it effectively. "So clearly you're nowhere near charming enough."

With a determined look on his face, Jean shook his head and smirked even wider. He moved closer to the bar and leaned against the wood, elbow propped on the surface to bolster his cool facade. "Oh I'm sure I could charm you. Charm the pants off you even." Jean didn't even blink when those words tumbled out of his mouth. 

"Ha, like to see you try," Marco laughed and immediately choked on his words. Suddenly the brunette at the bar seemed like a great option and Marco was entirely convinced that trying to make a move on her would be less embarrassing than the words that came out of his mouth just then. It had to be.

While Marco turned away, trying to catch the girl's eyes, Jean opened his mouth to speak and simply let out air, more of a gasp than an exhale. "It's not like you're much of a charmer yourself." He cleared his throat as Marco scratched at his neck, trying his best to avoid Jean's eye contact.

Marco, however, immediately failed when the words hit him, grateful that the topic had somewhat changed, even if his face was starting to burn. "Then I'll prove it to you." He found himself doing some weird kind of nodding gesture. It likely looked ridiculous but he had nothing else to make him feel more certain about the degree of stupid he was considering doing.

Puffing out his chest a little and swallowing the noise of distress rising up his throat, Marco shuffled away from Jean with a dismissive wave. He headed towards the brunette sitting at the bar. She twirled the straw in her new glass, shoulders slumped forward as her eyes searched the room at ever increasing intervals. Marco expected he might make a fool of himself, but he had to at least try to bring this night to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is just the first half of this week's double update, the voting options will be given in the next chapter!
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can contact me at [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) or [reblog the fic's Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/148547082804/what-makes-a-wingman).
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.

"Excuse me, miss?" Marco asked with a soft smile and a wrinkling of his nose. He hoped he might look just that little bit more friendly while approaching a stranger at a bar. No doubt she'd been approached by plenty of other guys by now. She was a quaint beauty with doe eyes and soft chin, a face that spoke of a sweet nature and wicked humour. It was hard to believe she was on her own.

When her eyes caught his, Marco knew immediately that he had taken a misstep. The quite patient smile turned into a forced one, worry sitting in the corner of her lips when she pulled them taught. "Hi..." she answered, more of a cautionary response than a greeting. Marco definitely wasn't the first guy that had tried something on her tonight.

Throat already dry, Marco felt the panic shimmying up his spine. When was the last time he had even tried anything like this? Why was he even attempting to pick up this girl? What if he was successful? Marco felt every question flood his mind until he simply stared with blank eyes and a timid smile. "You've been here a while." An observation was all he could manage.

Her shoulders relaxed, but her eyes still looked over him with suspicion. He felt almost dirty under her gaze and he didn't like it. "Yeah, I'm waiting for someone." Defensive and curt, her answer said all it needed to about how unwelcome Marco was, even if she continued looking up to smile at him.

"Right," Marco responded, more for his own benefit than hers. "Are you sure they're coming? Do you need company until they get here?" Looking over her, she seemed more uncomfortable than Marco had originally noticed. Her elbows were drawn into her sides while she sat perfectly still on the stool with her knees pressed together.

She nodded, her brown hair bobbing along with her. Her soft voice hummed a 'yes' before she added, "They told me they were running late." Her eyes seemed to glow when she checked Marco's face for his reaction. "And these cocktails have been keeping me perfect company. I appreciate the offer though."

Marco gulped and nodded and wished he was somewhere else, not shutting his eyes tight in front of some strange girl he just approached. He wasn't cut out for this kind of scenario. He liked girls, that was true, but approaching them like this felt so forced and fake. Every girl could see through their intentions and none of them wanted a part of it. It didn't help that all of the ones they had seen so far had been taken.

"Aren't you with that guy though?" the girl asked and lifted her drink in one hand. The other guided the straw to her lips and with a small smirk he took a sip, glancing between Marco and Jean standing on a few feet behind him. He'd already taken to leaning on the bar as if putting on some kind of display. Marco couldn't leave him alone for five minutes without him trying to get attention.

Marco bit his lip and knew there was no denying that they'd come to this bar together. "Him?" Jean caught his eyes briefly before winking and turning back to the bar as if disinterested. Marco had to bite his tongue to not sigh. Even from here it was clear Jean was watching them closely.

Amused, the girl chuckled, placing her drink down. "Yes, the one that can't stop looking this way." She clicked her tongue in thought. Unlike the other girls they'd met so far, she wasn't passing the same negative judgement. "He looks injured."

"I think that's just his face," Marco admitted and shrugged. Glancing over his shoulder briefly, he caught a glimpse of Jean grimacing, his lips tight like he was focused on something, or trying too hard to not do something. Marco figured he was probably trying to think through his next series of pickup lines.

There was a hint of curiosity and amusement when she spoke next. "So, you with him?" Those brown eyes stared with such a patience that Marco couldn't sure he'd be able to say anything without implicating himself and not knowing how.

"Uh, no, I'm..." Marco started rambling. His hands began to gesture in the air as if searching for something to grasp hold of and drag himself out of this situation. "I'm with him but not _with_ him." He made a series of hand gestures that seemed to emphasise the important distinction there. He didn't know why he needed to make that clear, but he knew he needed to.

The girl nodded and looked up at the ceiling, finding something of interest up there or perhaps simply in the corners of her mind. Marco couldn't be sure. When her gaze returned, she sat up in her chair, back straightening, as if something had caught her attention behind him. "He can't keep his eyes off you."

A nervous chuckle answered her before Marco could put words together in his head. "It's not..." He squinted, pulling face after face as he rejected sentence after sentence in his head until he settled on one that kind of worked. "We're here to pick up. Got a competition even. Whoever picks up first, gets the keys to the hotel room." Marco wished that he had kept his mouth shut. She didn't need to know any of that.

"Uh huh..." She didn't seem to believe him. Her hand curled around her glass and hovered it beneath her chin. She paused with he eyebrows raised, encouraging him to speak when she asked, "You're sure that either of you are going to pick up tonight?"

Marco retreated when he found no words to say. He simply shrugged and bowed himself out, finding his way back to Jean's side moments later. Dragging his hand down his face, he groaned. The entire night was a nightmare and he was about ready to give up. "Do we have to do this?" He gave Jean a long hard look, hoping Jean could see the sheer frustration he was trying so hard to keep down. "This isn't going to work."

Jean rested one hand on the bar and reached down to his pocket to pull out the keys. They jingled in his fingers. "But we still have the room." Jean paused, rubbing his fingers over the metal. "I can't take back the deposit." Whatever they did, that room was already paid for. It would be ridiculous not to use it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 5a. threw out an idea that occurred to him  
> 5b. asked a question that had been on his mind all night
> 
>  [Make your vote by August 9th 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/148551361959/what-makes-a-wingman), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.

Marco asked a question that had been on his mind all night. "How were you sure one of us was going to get laid?" His face betrayed his concerns, twisting into a questioning smile and twitching brows. It had been a huge assumption on Jean's part to even book the hotel in the first pace. A small little game like this seemed odd now that Marco stopped to actually think about it.

Jean's eyebrows rose in a hint of confusion. Marco wouldn't be surprised if the thought that his decision had been a tad weird had never occurred to him. "What do you mean?" he asked with a nervous jingle of the keys.

"You bought the hotel room for the night," Marco stated with a breathy laugh. The whole thing was quite presumptive when Marco considered it. Perhaps Jean had expected to crash there after spending most of his night drinking and being completely incapable of walking home. Though Jean was never one to assume that level of failure.

Shrugging, Jean pulled a face like he had made the most obvious decision in the world. "Yeah?" His tone rose with a sense of uncertainty and the pose of a man trying to defend an idea he only just realised was flawed.

Marco bit his lip and struggled how best to put his thoughts into words. He took a deep breath before he answered, "You were certain that one of us was going to get laid, but here we are, just the two of us and no one to..." Marco looked around the room and trailed off when his eyes made contact with Jean's. A dryness took to his throat when an idea occurred to him. "There's only one bed."

Whether Jean thought the same thing, Marco couldn't be sure, but his demeanour changed slightly, shoulders relaxing and mouth parting. "It'd go to waste." Jean glanced to his keys, curling them up in his hand, and back to Marco again. His eyes seemed to be searching Marco's face as intently as Marco knew he was searching Jean’s.

"Yeah... we should use it. The room." The words seemed to tumble from his mouth. His heart started racing before he could breathe and slow down that strange feeling that had settled in his chest. What did this even mean? What was he even considering?

Jean's eyes widened and he nodded with a gulp. "Yeah... the room." The blank questioning surprise on his face seemed to block his speech, mind too focused on something else to speak.

"We should..." Marco suggested and nodded towards the exit. Maybe Jean had been thinking what he was thinking or maybe he was just taking a risk. There wasn't much else he figured they could do tonight, but there was no reason they couldn't make use of that room themselves. A tiny part of him felt like he was sliding down a very slippery slope, but he didn't know if Jean was following along with him.

Jean nodded in sync and completed the end of Marco's sentence, "Get to the room." A charge filled the room between them, dulling the clinking of glasses and the thrum of people in the bar. Marco was certain that he could have looked around the room and have heard no one but Jean.

He took it as his sign to start moving. His feet began shuffling through the crowds of people, eyes not leaving Jean. "We could..." His hands formed a series of nervous gestures towards the hotel, leaving Marco with the sense that he was probably communicating some kind of gibberish. Jean seemed to understand when Marco started off and began to nudge his way through the crowd of people towards the back of the bar.

The sound of footsteps right behind him followed, Jean's voice barely rising over the people they passed. "I wouldn't mind..." He trailed off when they lost sight of each other. Marco could barely make it out, elbowing his way through and huffing at the effort. Once they got to the back of the bar, to the hallway and elevator to the hotel above, he could ask what Jean meant.

The hallway was blissfully quiet when they pushed their way through the door, letting it close with a click. Of course Jean had picked a bar that was part of a hotel. He'd thought so far ahead, perhaps more than Marco had given him credit. He pressed his lips together and gained only enough courage to ask one word, "Sharing?"

"Yeah, sharing," Jean responded when they stood side by side. Both of them stared at the two elevators before them. The room seemed to echo their breaths. Both of them, Marco noticed, had started breathing deeper.

Marco's heart jumped up to his throat when Jean played with the keys in his hands. Nothing of what was happening made sense yet. None of it had really settled in his mind and for all the questions he had racing through his head, Marco could only manage one at a time. "So... elevator?"

He stepped forward to press the up button when Jean hummed in agreement. The confident stand he had taken all night had disappeared. Where his chin had been up, his feet steady, and his back straight, Marco now saw a quiver to his lip, an uneasiness in his hands, and a sway in his hips. When Jean said nothing, Marco filled the silence. "Have you ever..."

"No... have you?" Jean asked, head jerking up to read Marco's face. It was the quietest Marco had heard him all night. There was a sense of uncertainty and nerves that made Marco gulp and shake his head. "And you've got..."

The lights of the elevator flashed a series of numbers, counting down until the elevator arrived to take them up. "Uh huh." Marco tapped his pockets to communicate he knew exactly what he assumed Jean was getting at. The doors opened just as Jean was about to speak again and Marco prayed for the awkwardness of all this to disappear. Maybe if they reached the room he would be able to talk again.

Jean stepped in and pressed their floor. He folded his arms and shrugged when Marco followed and stood beside him. "So if you..."

The doors closed and the elevator began to move. Marco couldn't tell if the queasiness in his stomach was from the movement or the idea that this was really happening. What kind of wingman did this make him? He'd essentially failed and they'd as good as given up. "Mmhmm." As much as he wished to blurt out everything, he couldn't.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened and they reached their floor. Silence followed as Jean lead the way, his breathing had started to sound like sighs, his lips pressed together as he worried his lips. When they reached the door, Jean turned the key and pressed at it lightly, letting it swing open. "Are we really...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 6a. waited for Jean to take the first step  
> 6b. lead the way with a nervous shrug
> 
>  [Make your vote by August 18th 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/148832061794/what-makes-a-wingman), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.

Marco waited for Jean to take the first step, nodding in his encouragement. "Really." Jean turned back to the door and pushed it open with a faint but nervous smile, continuing to lead the way. Marco's gaze travelled down Jean's back, taking note of the nervous tension in every muscle, and paused on Jean's ass. Biting his lip, Marco considered exactly where they were going with this impromptu choice of theirs and where they may end up at the end of the night. He wasn't ready for a second, but the more he thought about it, the more eager he became.

Jean's steps were slow, his hand dragging along the door as he pushed and held it open. He cleared his throat again and again. He took a deep breath and turned to watch as Marco followed in silently after him. "So, this is the room. It's nothing special but it'll serves its--" Jean immediately paused when the gravity of what he was saying hit him. It seemed like he'd never once thought about Marco being the one to join him in this room, and the realisation of it all was obvious on his face.

"Purpose," Marco nervously responded and shrugged his shoulders. He could only manage a few steps into the room before he turned around to face the door. Jean had already started to close it, pushing it until it clicked. "Did you ever think that we..." Marco trailed off when he couldn't find a way to finish his sentence without it sounding strange. It was odd enough to think it, let alone say those words.

Jean paused at the door with his back still turned, and scratched at his ear. "I might have thought about it... " he admitted with a self-conscious shrug of his shoulders. Exhaling heavily, he turned around, face full of apprehension. "I never thought..." His eyes were so incredibly vibrant, piercing, when he looked at Marco that way.

Marco licked his lips out of nervous habit. Faced with his friend's worried expression, he could feel the chill of his own nerves rippling across his body. "Neither." His eyes fell to Jean's feet and watched the way he made his slow approach towards him. "We're really going to.." Marco's feet mirrored his movements. He looked back up again with sheepish smile, his heart racing in his chest. There was so much to say and yet the anticipation silenced him at every turn.

"Yeah... ?" Jean stated and asked all at once, his face somewhere between hopeful and concerned and every bit as nervous as Marco felt. That look was not something Marco had ever seen from him, ever, and that glimmer of something new, something even he didn't know about, pressed him forward to meet Jean face to face.

Marco hesitated, eyes wandering and lingering over Jean's features. They stood so close and silent that he couldn't tell how long it was before he spoke. "You sure?" His features drew together, unsure enough that he couldn't tell if his lip was quivering or if his whole body was shaking. A night that was meant to be a competition, that was meant to be picking up first, had ended up here.

A dry chuckle and a slump of Jean's shoulders followed. His voice cut through the tension with a deep growl. "Fuck yes." His hands darted up to Marco's neck, pressing roughly against skin and sending shivers down Marco's spine when those slender fingers tangled in his hair. Jean pulled Marco close, pressing their lips together with a firm impact.

Jean's lips were warmer than Marco would have ever thought they were. He'd imagined how Jean might taste and feel and move against him and yet this was so much more. Pleasant and supple, Jean's lips moved against his, drawing out surprised gasps and tests of his tongue. How long had he waited for this? He'd had thoughts of this moment in the shadows of his mind, but he had never thought it would come to be.

"M-Marco?" Jean's voice groaned against him. His teeth caught again Marco's lip while his hands grabbed up and over his sides. Every grasp of his was needy and wanting and Marco wanted it to go on forever. Yet deep in the groan in Jean's chest, pressed up against him and breathing heavily, he could hear his friend would last no longer than him like this.

Marco whispered back between messy, open-mouthed kisses. "Yeah?" His hands grabbed onto Jean's hips and pulled him closer. Testing out how closer they were, Marco rubbed up against him with a roll of his hips. He shuddered at the feel of Jean's hard length meeting against his own. When had he gotten so hard?

Jean's hands were already his belt, undoing it and pulling it off. His hands dove under Marco's shirt and lifted it up and over his head in one long struggling moment. Jean tilted his head as a silent check that they had an understanding and as with every look they'd had since they'd entered this room, they did.

All Marco could do next was mimic Jean, tugging and pulling at Jean's shirt and chuckling at how painfully awkward it was to strip each other with lust-filled impatience. Their hands stopped to take in the feel of each other's skin, the muscles rippling beneath it. Kissing once more, they parted to strip themselves further.

Marco pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, watching Jean's eyes and never looking away when Jean did the same. Barely a second passed before their hands were over each other's bodies again, lips searching over each other's necks and collarbones. Jean's skin felt hot under Marco's kisses. The sound of them filled the room and mingled with their heavy breathing and shuddering gasps.

Marco took the lead this time, driving Jean backwards towards the bed. He couldn't wait to hear what other sounds they would make together, what new things they would come to learn about each other. He hadn’t suspected they would ever come to this but now that they were here, Marco couldn't imagine it turning out any other way. Grasping each other tight, they shuffled and struggled in a mixture of exploring hands and lips and finally fell to the bed with a series of huffs and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 7a. traced his hand down Jean’s chest  
> 7b. left a trail of kisses up Jean’s neck
> 
>  [Make your vote by August 25th 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/149212009104/what-makes-a-wingman), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.
> 
> Sorry this one is late! Work's been really tiring me out lately. I'll have the next update out much sooner. So remember to get your votes in asap!

Marco left a trail of kisses up Jean’s neck with a pleased hum. He wasn't entirely sure where or how this was going. The best option was to try winging it. He'd been with girls before, making them hot under the collar and working his lips across their bodies, but this was different. Jean was different. Everything was new territory and he was more than happy to survey the new terrain.

The warmth of Jean's neck brought forward sighs from his lips at every touch. He moved slowly, savouring the journey kiss by kiss from Jean's neck to jaw. Adjusting his position, he planted his hands firmly on the bed and slid down to press against Jean. Marco found that he was just as warm everywhere else too.

Jean's hands started creeping down his body, one grasping down his back while the other squeezed at his hips. They seemed to move so quickly, grabbing at every part with firm, needy presses of his fingers. His touch drew low shudders from Marco's chest as if he had always known what his friend like, what got him going. "M-Marco" fell from his lips between shudders and gasps.

Marco could only respond by humming over Jean's skin, nibbling down his jaw, and trying his best to draw out more of his name with his own lips. He wanted to whisper praises over Jean's skin, but gave into the series of moans and groans to express his approval of the hands now working over his ass.

Jean grabbed his hips and pulled him close. For the briefest of moments all Marco could feel was his breath leave his lungs as Jean's bulge pressed up against him, once and then again and again. Jean's hands moved his hips for him, languishing over that one spot that made them both sigh. Marco's hips bucked into the movement and gave into Jean.

Yet he needed more, and with the taste of Jean's lips still on his tongue, he worked his way down Jean's chest. His hands traced over every muscle his fingers could linger on and he paused to satiate his need to see those eyes again. "Do you like this?" he asked with a tease, planting a kiss by Jean's nipple this time. His fingers followed, circling over skin until he caught the gaze he was seeking and the gasp that he wanted. "What would you like me to do?"

Jean froze at his touch. His head fell back against the bed as his hips moved up again, bulge brushing across Marco's chest. "I'd like more." His fingers tangled in Marco's hair, roughly and awkwardly moving his hand through it. "Are you going to do what I think you're going--"

Marco brushed his fingertips down against the wet spot of Jean's underwear and stopped his friend's words immediately. "Guess so." A nervous chuckle broke free from his throat. He had a rough idea of what he should do but the actual actions of it felt a lot less sexy than he expected. "Unless you don't want me to?" To punctuate his question, Marco kissed down to the hem of Jean's underwear, leaning into the one hand holding him up while the other rested on Jean's thigh.

"D-do what you want. I'm..." Jean pushed himself up, leaning his weight against his hands behind him. His eyes fell to his underwear, lips parted as his chest heaved. Marco could've sworn he could actually see his best friend gulp and all because he was currently poised over him.

He paused with his lips pressed against Jean's belly. As soon as he hummed against the soft skin, Jean started giggling. His body began to shake, leaning forward as his fingers grabbed the sheets. "Haaahh-- stop. I'm ticklish." His voice rose up into a shrill sound, lost between giggles.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Marco stared up, eyes opened wide. He hadn't known Jean to be ticklish on his thighs or his stomach. He hadn't really gotten this close before to really know that smallest but important detail about Jean. In fact, he was sure all details about Jean were just as important. This one just happened to be new.

His fingers moved up Jean's thigh to tug at the underwear’s hem while his lips mouthed to grab further along. Again Jean squirmed, continuing despite Marco's attempts to move the underwear more than an inch. His leg moved in small jerks at first and narrowly missed Marco's shoulder. His giggling and squirming stopped as soon as Marco moved away.

He huffed and pushed himself up to eye Jean directly. "How on earth am I supposed to put your dick in my mouth if I can't touch your thighs without you laughing?" The question slipped from him before he could think better of it. He ignored the heat rising in his cheeks at just how bluntly that had come out. He was more frustrated than he thought he was.

"Don't tickle me. It's really simple," Jean grunted and shuffled, spreading his legs further. His eyebrows rose with a kind of expression only he could pull off while only in his underwear. Marco had to struggle to not shake his head at it.

Rather than take the bait, Marco settled on his elbows between Jean's parted thighs. He ran a finger up them, watching as his friend seemed to buckle under his touch. "You're ticklish in the most inconvenient of places." Even if it was getting in the way of other things he could do, Marco decided that having this kind of effect on Jean wasn't half bad either. He sighed and slapped his hands against the thighs now on either side of him, making a loud thwack in the hotel room. "Okay, well I'm taking your underwear off because it's in the way. So don't kick your knee into my face or no blowjob for you."

Jean's face contorted into some combination of disbelief, frustration, and want. They played beautifully across his face as his usual confusion of emotions often tended to do. Despite all the tickling and everything Marco had said, Jean was still hard and ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 8a. grabbed Jean's hip tight  
> 8b. stroked down Jean's thigh
> 
>  [Make your vote by September 2nd 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/149651348814/what-makes-a-wingman-nsfw), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.
> 
> Sorry this one is late! My birthday ended up getting in the way.
> 
> (Edit: Now it doesn't have all of my phone formatting. Whoops ;;)

Marco grabbed Jean’s hip tight and lowered his lips down to warm skin. He left gentle kisses over the soft flesh of Jean’s sensitive thighs and whispered between each one, “You know, though… Mmmm I think… I could… mmmmhh…” Licking his lips, he hummed until Jean whined and shivered beneath him. “Just… leave these… on, hmm?”

Jean’s head tilted forward, watching with a sense of surprise and confusion. “D-don’t tease me.” It sounded almost like a beg. His hips moved upwards to press against Marco’s hands on his thighs. A weak frustrated groan ripped from his chest.

Raising an eyebrow, Marco followed with one more kiss on Jean’s thigh, adding a smirk. “Oh?” Nervous jitters taking over his chest, he pretended for Jean’s benefit as well as his own that he wasn’t just as ready to stop and hide. Was he really going to do this? Every part of him told him an undeniable yes. He wanted this badly, and at the very possible denial of what he wanted he realised how much he truly didn’t want to let that go.

His own breaths growing slow and soft, Marco kissed across the hem of Jean’s underwear. He hesitated at the sight of Jean’s bulge pushing up eagerly for any friction it could get. He never would have thought he would get here, so close and so turned on and able to be this intimate.

Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to venture further downwards. A hot flush ran over him, tingling down his chest and spine, working its way out to his fingers. Last of all his lips seemed to buzz as they pressed ever so gingerly against the warm bulge beneath the fabric. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, trailing kisses down Jean’s underwear, mouthing over his warm, hard cock beneath it. He couldn’t stop looking up to see Jean’s eyes staring back at him in a wordless surprise, apparently in just as much disbelief as he found himself.  


Marco gulped and paused for a moment, shaky breaths working their way out of his chest. He found himself smirking, enjoying the way Jean seemed so out of his mind already. Marco hadn’t even started. He licked a wet line up the hard bulge and hummed at the sound of Jean’s moan. Marco needed to hear more of that.

“You like that?” he asked with a hint of teasing. He was too nervous and unsure of what he was doing to say it confidently, but neither of them seemed to mind. Jean’s hips rolled up in answer. It seemed he was too transfixed to say anything at all. “Want my mouth on your cock, Jean?” Marco wondered in a passing moment what it would be like to hear his own name on Jean’s tongue.

Jean bit his lip, hard, huffing through a disgruntled yet satisfied groan. “I said don’t tease.” He was already on the verge of whining and every muscle of his body was working his way closer to Marco’s hovering face. He wanted this, wanted Marco, so desperately that he didn’t seem to care what sounds he made. Marco had suspected Jean might shy away from it all, deny that he was interested and play it off as some kind of one night stand. Yet here Jean was unable to look away and practically begging for more.

Marco dove down to mouth over the thin layer of fabric that lay between his lips and the head of Jean’s dick. He tongued with as much spit as he could muster, moving over it with painfully slow movements. He found it blissfully entertaining to drive Jean to frustrated groans. “What? Sorry?” Marco asked between exaggerated kisses, growing bolder the more of Jean he pressed against. 

Jean shuddered beneath him and started to shift his thighs. “M-Marco… goddamn, hurry up.” Frustrated and impatient, Jean withdrew his hands to squeeze them into fists and drew most of the bed sheets into his hands. He had always been unable to resist temptations or even last for long periods of time waiting for something. Somehow Marco found a deep pleasure in making him squirm. 

“You made me sit through whatever _that_ was downstairs,” Marco continued teasing, making sure Jean could feel the smile on his face pressed up against his erection. It tented his underwear, twitching with every move Jean made of his hips, trying to press himself against Marco’s chin. “I wonder…” he paused to leave a kiss down Jean’s length. “If that was…” He began to tug down Jean’s underwear, fingers almost trembling. “Intentional.”

Lifting himself off Jean completely, Marco locked his eyes with Jean’s. This was a moment he hadn’t expected they would ever get to. The simple fact that he was undressing him was almost undoing Marco from the inside. How had he gotten himself to this point? Was he going to wake up in the bed in the morning and find out he’d dreamed it all? He was almost too terrified to look down and truly see Jean naked.

There was a quiet in that moment then. Marco hovered over Jean’s crotch, poised and waiting for a hint of encouragement. Maybe it was all going to his head or maybe he had just been waiting for so long for something like this that the very idea made him giddy. He needed to know Jean wanted this as much as he did. He had to be sure.

Jean practically growled at Marco’s words. Too stubborn to move should the hands at his hips move away, he stared Marco down. “You never stopped me…” His words trailed off with a peculiar tinge of curiosity and maybe just a hint of disappointment. “You played a perfect wingman, Marco, but you didn’t… stop me. You could have. I would have…” His eyes flickered down to his chest, then to his dick, and back up to Marco’s face. A softness took to his features and for that moment he looked the most vulnerable that Marco had even seen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 9a. moved his hands  
> 9b. bit his lip
> 
>  [Make your vote by September 17th 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/149651348814/what-makes-a-wingman-nsfw), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) roughly every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.

Marco bit his lip and savoured the sight before him. His eyes never left Jean's, hooking his fingers into Jean's underwear and slowly tugging them down bit by bit. Though his breathing grew heavier, struggling to fill his lungs, he realised how much deeper into this mess of a night they were going. **  
**

Jean obliged him and lifted his hips, not daring to look away. Neither of them said a word as Marco tugged the underwear down in a one swift movement. It was easily doing it quickly, so he didn't have to question whether he was doing it right or whether Jean was still interested. Refusing to look down, he moved aside to slide them completely off Jean's legs.  
  
"I didn't stop you... no..." Marco answered finally, voice breathy, thoroughly distracted by the enticing thought that he had just undressed the man he'd found attractive for so long. Admitting that to himself now felt like a weight off his shoulders. He wondered what would have happened if he had said something earlier.

He began to tug at his own underwear, biting at his lip, watching the way that Jean's eyes dropped down his body. He hadn't ever seen that look in Jean's eyes before, and he wondered how he'd ever done without it. How had he ever doubted that Jean could look at _him_ like _that_ , with that curiosity, with that _hunger_ in his eyes? Marco could feel part of himself letting go to that feeling, the one that swam in his head and filled him like a sweet fog, clouding his senses.

Pausing before revealing his own erection, Marco ran his tongue over his top lip and hummed, "Not sure I want to _start_  stopping you... if you look like _this_." The bold statement sent a shiver through his spine and a hot flush through his body. Feeling the sudden surge of confidence, he slipped his underwear down his legs and awkwardly shuffled out of them.  
  
"F- _fuck_ Marco, you couldn't stop me now if you tried," Jean growled in a low voice and breathed deeply and heavily in and out. He leaned back down on the bed and invited Marco to follow with the glint in his eyes. "Hurry up already." His eyes lingered over Marco's body, taking in every detail presented before him.  
  
With a low shaky moan and a shiver, Marco dove forward to press the tip of his tongue to the tip of Jean's cock. His hand wrapped delicately around the base, fingers working nervously. His mouth worked its way down, dragging his tongue across the underside. This was Jean's cock on his lips and in his hands. He'd had numerous daydreams that he would be here, testing his tongue over Jean's body and making him shiver, but reality was something else. 

Beneath him, Jean groaned, throwing his head back before snapping his head up again to watch with an intense stare, not wanting to miss a moment. "You've done this before?" he asked breathlessly, surprise tinting his voice as much as the gratitude that vibrated from deep in his chest.  
  
Smirking, Marco began to work over him with his mouth, kissing and licking and sucking with a hand curled firmly around the base. He squeezed around Jean's cock when he answered, "It's certainly not my _first_ blowjob." His laughter sent vibrations against Jean's skin, but his shoulders still tensed to see what Jean thought of that admission. They may have been close friends but they had never discussed their own sexual encounters in significant detail.

"Oh?" Jean asked, a little crestfallen and a little jealous. "Who's cock have you been sucking then?" His hand reached down to play with Marco's hair, brushing his bangs aside and curving his fingers behind his ear. "I mean..."

Marco hummed, taking the crown of Jean's cock into his mouth and letting it fall from his lips just as quickly. "Does it matter if _your_ cock's the one in my mouth _now_?" His hand lazily ran up and down Jean's dick, tightening his dick with every pull upwards. "You've always known I liked men, right? That's not news to you." He dropped his mouth to take Jean in again, challenging Jean to talk as he continued to suck and lick at him.  
  
"Yeah, b-but.. it's a whole d-different thing to... to imagine _you_... with someone..." Jean stuttered between sighs. His body tensed, hips thrusting up to Marco's waiting mouth. His head fell back, lost in the moment, staring at the ceiling between rolls of his eyes into the back of his head.  
  
Marco bobbed his head up and down, removing himself with a wet pop. "I've had relationships before." His tone was matter-of-fact and slightly dismissive. He licked the tip of Jean's cock. "And encounters..." Taking it back into his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks with a pleased moan and slowly removed himself again, trails of spit following him as he moved. "You've known about these. You've had your own too."  
  
Jean nodded, eyes pointed up at the ceiling, taking shallow breaths between sighs. "I know..." he admitted, his voice steady this time despite the warm wet feel of Marco's mouth returning to his cock. "You didn't tell me about the men though... so I always thought..." His words dissolved into needy thrusts of his hips, too caught up to continue.  
  
Pushing himself up after some time, after bringing Jean's body to the tense and twitching place he wanted it, Marco ran his gaze over his friend's body until their eyes met. "Guilty. I... guess it didn't feel _right_ to tell you?" He settled his weight onto one leg and moved himself forward to hover over Jean. "What did you always think though?" he asked with his eyebrows drawn into a line.  
  
"That it'd be me." Jean's eyes looked away and looked back once again before falling down to Marco's crotch. He bit and licked his lip in thought. Something behind his eyes worried him and after what seemed like a long silence, he added,"That I'd be the first..."  
  
"Well, you are... in a way." Marco hadn't ever done anything like this, so sudden and impromptu and certainly never with a friend. He'd been with other people before, but this... whatever this was, how this felt, was all new. He owed Jean as much truth as he could admit without dying from embarrassment. "I've not dated anyone seriously because of... _you_."  
  
Jean's face lit up for a moment and a grin spread across his face. There was the Jean Marco knew, maybe even... loved. "Oh?" Marco would never hear the end of this knowing him. Yet to Marco's surprise his tone changed and the smile grew fond. "Another thing we have in common."

Marco's hand gripped onto Jean's thigh, partly out of his own desire and partly due to the surprise at Jean's admission. He'd always suspected his attraction had been one-sided, that he had given up so much just in case. Apparently he wasn't the only one.  
  
"So I might have done some... things... but not others." His hand dropped down to run between Jean's legs, encouraging him to part his legs more. He was determined to throw all of his feelings behind everything he did to Jean tonight and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 10a. leaned forward to watch Jean’s face  
> 10b. leaned back to watch his hand move
> 
>  [Make your vote by September 17th 11:59pm EDT](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/150580496374/what-makes-a-wingman-nsfw), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) roughly every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.

Marco leaned forward to watch Jean’s face. “This is something I’ve tried once before…” he confessed before biting his lip. His fingers brushed down behind Jean’s balls, circling lightly over the tight ring of muscle at his fingertips. 

Jean jolted and gasped in a breath. “That’s… hah-hhh new?” His voice sounded ready to break, high-pitched in his surprise. Jean's reaction wasn't something Marco had expected, at least not this level of apprehension. He guessed he assumed that Jean would like it.

“You’ve never…?” Marco asked when a thought occurred to him. Perhaps Jean hadn't pleasured himself with his fingers in his way. Marco had just assumed that he had done things, had tried things on himself. He'd always been more than happy to share the intimate details of his previous exploits. 

Jean turned his head away, cheek pressing into the pillow. His eyes refused to look up when he answered quietly, “Not... uh... no.” A flush crept up his neck. Marco had never seen this kind of reaction from him. There wasn't anything to be embarrassed about.

Marco considered his words carefully. “Not even on yourself?” He raised an eyebrow and watched as Jean shrugged his shoulders self-consciously. Jean pushed himself against Marco's fingers, chest heaving and mouth parting again at the sensation.

“You can… I’m just going to shut up. Nevermind. I said nothing.” Jean’s head turned away again, eyes darting to a far spot on the wall. He swallowed loudly, cleared his throat, and turned back again to stare up at Marco with determination in his eyes.

Taking that as a sign to keep going, Marco grabbed the lube and slicked up the fingers of his right hand. He struggled to not chuckle at how embarrassed Jean looked and it was harder to hide the slight sense of satisfaction that he’d be the first to introduce Jean to something new and satisfying.

“It’s quite… fun actually.” Marco’s turn to be embarrassed followed quickly. Next he might admit that he had fingered himself many times to the thought of a moment like this. One hand pumping his dick and the other thrusting fingers into himself, Marco had had many fantasies about how this would happen. Tonight was different than he imagined, but however it went, he’d be happy.

Fingers slick and ready, he slipped the first one in. Jean was tight, tensing as Marco pressed a finger in. A moan fell from his lips, but he was still too tight. His shoulders rose, face turning a shade of pink across his cheeks. He didn't look like he was enjoying it, as much as he played along.

Marco frowned and stopped immediately. There was no point in going along if he wasn't okay. "Jean?" Marco leaned forward, removing his hand to rest it against his thigh. "I don't have to keep going if you don't want me to..." He didn't want to sound as upset as he did. There were plenty of other ways they could enjoy themselves, but Jean not enjoying himself was not something he had been expecting.

Jean let out a nervous laugh, nodding and shaking his head, not really knowing what he was meant to say. "Don't get me wrong, I really want to... I'm a little..." He trailed off, licking over his bottom lip then pressing his lips together. 

"Uncomfortable..." Marco finished for him. It was pretty clear he just wasn't enjoying himself, at least not from that. Jean was still breathing heavy, his dick was still hard, and he was still eyeing Marco up like he'd do anything to please him. Maybe tonight just wasn't the night.

With a guilty smile, Jean propped himself up on an elbow and replied quietly, "Yeah..." His eyes kept glancing up to see what Marco thought of him, expecting some kind of disappointment. Part of him clearly wanted to make Marco happy. He even tried to make it work before Marco stopped. There were plenty of ways Jean could make him happy though.

Marco grabbed Jean's legs and pushed them down onto the bed. He straddled them and shuffled forward, moving until he perched himself over Jean's crotch. "Change of plans." He reached for the lube and drenched his other hand, watching as the realisation playing with Jean's features.

Without a word, Marco reached behind, slipping his fingers down, and started working himself open. It was one thing to imagine Jean while he did this to himself. It was another entirely to have the man watching him do it. Marco's cock twitched at the thought, a bead of precome already leaking from the tip.

Jean lay back down on the bed. He scrambled to put one pillow under his head and then another to get full view of the show. He was going to enjoy watching as much as Marco liked showing off. "Oh-hhh oh god. I'm okay with this. I am very okay with this."

Marco moaned at the tone of his voice, feeling wanted, even needed by Jean was something that he had only imagined. It didn't take long before he thrusting two fingers in and out, filling the hotel room with the slick, wet sounds. "Condom. G-get a condom," Marco moaned as he worked in yet another finger. He was impatient, but he felt like he had been waiting for far too long already.

With no hesitation, Jean dove for the nearest condom, ripped open the wrapper, and only paused when he held it over the tip of his cock. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I'm not an asshole for not wanting to..." Jean searched Marco's face again, struggling to keep his eyes away from where Marco's fingers thrust in and out.

Marco groans through the pleasure building, loving the way Jean looked over him. He smirked and bucked his hips. "Not if you fuck me good." He sighed and moaned again, peering down as Jean rolled down the condom as quick as he was able. "Besides, we have all the time in the world to try all sorts of things."

Marco leaned forward, bending down to press a kiss again Jean's lips, other hand against his chest, thumb brushing over a nipple. Jean gasped beneath him, returning the kiss and biting at his lip. Marco kept working himself up, moaning into Jean's mouth, deepening the kiss. Marco had been waiting so long for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean…
> 
> 11a. grabbed Marco's hips tight  
> 11b. ran his hands up Marco's chest
> 
>  [Make your vote by December 2nd 7:00pm EST](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/153728493574/what-makes-a-wingman-nsfw), message, or via ask _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story with a new part here and on [Tumblr](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) roughly every week. At the end of each part you as the reader will have the ability to vote which way the story goes next.
> 
> It won't be long until this story ends! Make your vote asap because I will probably update before the actual voting deadline. There's not much more to go!

Jean ran his hands up Marco's chest, feeling over every part that his fingertips and his palm could touch and grab. He searched over Marco's skin like it was the first time he had ever seen it. His eyes grew wider as if taking everything in that he could see and burning it into memory.

"You ready, Jean?" Marco asked with a hitch in his breath, voice shaking. He never thought he would get to this point, but he had hoped and dreamed and imagined it so many times. He pushed himself back up before he lowered himself down and gasped at the touch of Jean's warm cock against his ass.

Jean's eyes ran down Marco's chest and his hands followed right after, snaking down to Marco's hips. "Oh _fuck_ yeah, I'm ready." He gripped Marco's hips and tugged him down, breathing heavily as Marco rubbed down against him.

Marco's jaw dropped at the needy, lustful look on Jean's face. He could feel Jean so close, so hot, and he reached down between his legs and lined Jean's cock up. "O-okay." Slowly, he manoeuvred himself down, clenching his jaw and huffing over his teeth. It felt tight, tighter than he thought, but he moved bit by bit, wanting every inch of Jean that he could take.

Jean beneath him threw his head back against the pillow, letting go of Marco's hips to run his hands over the man's thighs instead. "Fff-fuck, oh _god_ , M-Marco." Jean's whole body tensed, and he didn't move at all, either because he couldn't or he didn't want to. His face contorted between worry and pleasure and elation, playing in a beautiful mixture across his features.

Marco could only breathe in a small gasps. This was all so new, so different, and all of it was with Jean. He'd experimented in the past, working himself up with all manner of things, but this was so much _more_ than he was expecting. Jean was so much more than he was expecting. "Hhhnnn, _god_ ," he groaned through his teeth before he pushed himself down further, letting himself adjust to Jean's girth.

"You're so..." Jean began, hand reaching up to Marco's flushed face. His fingertips graced along Marco's jawline, barely able to make contact. His body appeared more and more red the longer Marco found himself staring. His face was so much more attractive when it had a tint of pink to it.

Marco took a deep breath and lowered himself further, drawing out a low moan and forcing his own eyes closed. He wanted to move faster, but at the same time it all felt too much to rush. He wanted to enjoy _every_ part of Jean that he could, and that meant teasing himself with every inch as well.

"Yeah?" he asked when he could speak again, prompting Jean for whatever it was that he was going to say. Marco needed to hear it. He needed to hear so much from Jean and if it was going to be now, he didn't care. His own dick twitched at the idea of all the things the man beneath him, the man _in_ him, might say.

Jean made a few sounds, trying to form words, apparently lost whenever he looked down from Marco's face to his dick. He managed to finish his sentence with one word, "Gorgeous." His hand fell back down to Marco's waist, caressing over the skin like Marco might break. His eyes stared up at him like he might disappear at any moment.

Marco paused, hands resting on Jean's chest. He slowed his movements down to not distract them both, but soon sank down further and further until his thighs were flush with Jean's. "You- _haahhh_... you okay?" He sat up and readjusted himself, moving his thighs into a better position for moving.

Jean nodded quickly and enthusiastically, the edge of his lips curling up in a smile around his breathy exhales. "Yeah, _definitely_ okay." Jean took another deep breath and tested the movement of hips, drawing a shocked moan out of Marco's mouth. "Can you move?"

Catching his breath and laughing through it, Marco returned his own smile. "I'll... I'll try... hhhhhnnn." His voice dissolved in a moan as he tested whether or not that he could move and found that moving made it feel all the better. Jean felt so much _thicker_ , hitting deeper than Marco was ready for. " _Oh god, ffffuck_."

Jean's eyebrows drew together, mouth parting around nothing. His body relaxed a moment later, biting his lip and then gulping down whatever was stopping him from talking. "Marco?" he asked with a quiet voice, sounding almost worried by the sound that sprung from Marco's lips.

"I'm fine," Marco reassured and sighed with a tone of relief. "You?" Grin growing on his face, he started to rolling his hips, testing how far he could move before his body would react for him. He found that his eyes shut and breath stopped whenever Jean's cock brushed by his prostate, nudging him in that sensitive spot he'd found many times before. If he moved more than this, he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be spent.

Jean pursed his lips and eyed Marco up again, tracing his gaze from Marco's shoulders, down to his navel, and then over his thighs. "Seconds away from fucking you really hard 'cause you look so hot right now," he admitted, rushing all of the words out of his mouth.

"On your dick?" Marco asked, unable to believe what he was hearing, but so very glad that those words were real, as absurd as they were. The very idea that this man wanted him as much as he had hoped still hadn't settled into his brain as reality.

Jean shrugged, laughing guiltily, pride tinting his tone. "On my dick." His hands rubbed their way down to Marco's legs and made their way back up again to Marco's hips. They seemed to search for the best place to rest but found none, desiring to cover as much ground as he could.

Marco smiled, eyes softening at the expression on Jean's face. His own laughter played with his words, giving them a sing-song quality when he stated, "So romantic." For all the judgement in his voice, Marco couldn't hide the appreciation deep in his chest that Jean actually wanted him.

Winking and shrugging, Jean looked away and briefly in a mock show of embarrassment and humility. "I try." There was something more behind his eyes then that Marco could only just make out. He needed to see more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco…
> 
> 12a. leaned forward  
> 12b. leaned back
> 
>  [Make your vote by December 14th 7:00pm EST](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/146985247089/new-interactive-writing-project)
> 
> If you have a Tumblr account, you can send your vote to [foxberrywrites](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/) via [reply or tags on the Tumblr post](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/154281726704/what-makes-a-wingman-nsfw), message or via ask, _OR_ you can also simply vote in the comments below!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/). 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last chapter of What Makes a Wingman! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed me on this journey and contributed to what this story has come. I appreciate so much of the feedback I've gotten along the way. You guys are great and I hope this ending does you all justice. (It ended up getting really sappy and corny but I don't even care because I had to.)
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> And now that this fic is finally complete I want to dedicate it to my lovely friend [Gabi](https://twitter.com/EienAi). I had meant to write this full story for her birthday back in April and felt I should finish it before considering it a gift of any kind, so here we are, finally with a finished story.

Marco leaned forward and brushed his lips over Jean's mid-sigh. Seeing his eyes so close, their faces barely a breath apart, sent a shiver down his spine. He bucked his hips at the thought that he'd wanted this, not just the sex but the intimacy, the laughter, the kissing. He gave in to his desires and brought his lips back against Jean's, gasping between rolls of his hips.

His legs felt like they were on fire, nerves tingling up and down his body from where Jean touched him to where their lips met to where Jean's dick thrust up into him again and again. His hands wandered to Jean's shoulders, struggling to hold himself up and lean forward and keep touching as much as he was able. He didn't want to lose that feeling of _all_ of him, of the warmth when their bodies met.

" _Jean_ ," he moaned through huffed breath after huffed breath. He wasn't sure he would be capable of much speech at all with how thoroughly Jean kept on thrusting. His rhythm sent shocks through him, over and over, moving and grabbing at every piece of skin his hands could reach.

Jean gasped and bit his lip, releasing it once again to exhale his hot breath against Marco's neck. He could barely look Marco in the eye, too focussed on watching the way Marco's hips moved under his fingers when he wasn't rolling his eyes back in his head. " _Fuck_ , Marco. I've gotta..." He tugs at Marco's hips, pulling him into a faster speed and slamming into him whenever the movement permitted him.

"Yeah, _hhhnnnnn_ , keep on..." Marco approved with a low groan. Everything felt so hot and intense, waves rocking through him, distorting his sense of time. He thanked his lucky stars that Jean was happy enough to guide him. It was all too much. " _Oh god_."

Jean's hands moved to Marco's chest and pushed against it, his fingers digging into the muscle. "Sit up for me," he commanded with the soft tone of need. He sounded like he was close to begging, wanting something that he couldn't communicate any better. Marco had never heard that tone of his sound so good.

Obliging Jean's request, Marco moved up into a seated position, his hands dragging across Jean's chest, his fingernails leaving red streaks in their wake. "Wh-what?" he asked when he peered down at the pleasant visage he saw before him. Jean's hair was askew, messed up but still carelessly styled as always. His eyes shone with a mixture of lust and satisfaction, glistening with a sense of wonder that Marco had never seen before, and his heart ached at the sight of it.

"I want to watch you," Jean explained. His voice hinted at a sense of embarrassment before his face glowed with a warm but gentle pink. It spread down his neck, settling alight a spark of determination in Marco to see the man he loved come undone as much as he wished to do the same.

Marco clawed into the soft part of Jean's stomach. He wondered whether he would be able to feel the nerves in his skin if he grabbed hard enough. Instead he could feel Jean's muscles tensing and the way his chest rose and fell. One of Marco's hands slid forward to feel Jean's breathing beneath his fingertips. " _Ahhhhnnn_ ," he agreed with a deep groan, adjusting himself to take all of Jean's cock again.

Stretching his neck and pressing his shoulders back, Jean searched over Marco's body with his gaze. His eyebrows furrowed into a line of concentration, his mouth parting to form desperate words, "I think I'm---" His gasp cut him short and he gave into a fast rhythm of thrusts and groans while his hand dove forward to wrap around Marco's dick bobbing before him.

"Please, _please_ , just... oh god." Marco shuddered at the touch and found himself reduced to little more than sounds as Jean's hand worked him harder and faster. His eyes stared down, thankful and blissful, stuck somewhere between a dream and a fantasy, unable to truly believe he was there right at that moment. His heart felt like it might burst, if not for the thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock drawing him back to reality.

Jean looked positively wrecked for all the lying he'd been doing. Somewhere between relief and pleasant surprise, his mouth opened and tried to speak. Words were lost between groans taking over his throat. His hand gripped and pumped as fast as it could go, trying desperately to spur Marco into orgasm. "Fuck, oh _fuck_ , oh- _oh_ -Mar _co!_ "

Marco could feel it all, see Jean's o-face as his eyelids fluttered and his mouth parted once again around a silent moan. His shoulders and his head threw back into the bed as his hips thrust up hard and his legs shuddered until the movements slowed again. Marco was sure he had never seen something as hot as Jean coming.

The very sight and sensation of Jean tipping over the edge had Marco following not long after. With a last few rolls over his hips, he reached his peak and jolted forward, catching himself on Jean's chest. He came over Jean's fingers and stomach with thick spurts, thrusting into Jean's slowing hand. He'd never felt so happy to be so vulnerable and exposed. He would have done it all again if he wasn't so content in his exhaustion.

Marco sighed with a laugh. His lungs hadn't quite caught up yet, but his muscles had just enough strength to push himself off Jean's cock and fall down to the bed beside him. " _Shit_." Whether the pillow beneath his cheek felt cold or he really did feel that warm and fuzzy, Marco couldn't tell, but he knew that feeling of contentment and elation in his chest wasn't just the endorphins.

"Come now, I wasn't _that_ bad," Jean teased and elbowed him in the ribs. His laugh brought a smile to Marco's face, but the look in Jean's eyes when their gaze met had him forgetting how to breath again. The sheen of sweat covering Jean's face made his smile even brighter under the hotel room lights. He was sure that this moment, right here, was the most attractive he had ever seen Jean, and he wanted to burn that image into his brain forever.

Marco swallowed and licked his lips at the thought that barely an hour or so earlier they had been sitting in the bar, looking at girl after girl and trying to hook up. Now here Marco was, staring at the one person he'd truly been with all night. It felt right, like it had been in front of his face all that time, and he had to wonder if everyone else had seen what was between them before he had.

Struggling to find words, he moved closer, threw an arm over Jean's chest, and buried his face into Jean's shoulder. The humming from his chest sent his lips vibrating against the sensitive skin of Jean's neck and earned him a light laugh in response. Nothing could beat this moment as they swam through the bliss surrounding them both.

"So," Marco began, hesitating with every word he spoke, "I guess... both of us... won... huh?" He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could fall asleep right here and wake up and it would make him absurdly happy for a length of time he couldn't measure. He was pretty absurdly happy at that moment, and he knew he would continue to feel that way.

Jean nodded with a smirk, his eyes falling to consider Marco's face briefly before he got up to clean himself off. He left a very warm spot on the bed in his short absence and his return seemed to be even hotter when he returned, walking back with such a confidence in his nudity. He was far too okay with being naked in front of Marco.

Seeing the look on his face, Jean shrugged and jumped into the bed. "What? It's you. I've got nothing to hide." He laughed and touched the tip of Marco's nose before he leaned in to kiss it. "I mean, I'm nervous, don't get me wrong, but you're... you, and I..."

Marco's eyebrows rose and he grew impatient at the long silence that filled the room. Jean's face flushed with pink while he avoided Marco's eyes. He was so close that Marco could watch the way his eyelashes moved, so beautiful and curved that he had to resist the urge to hurry forward to kiss his eyelids, then every other part of his body.

"You what?" he asked quietly as if asking it just above a whisper might mean he got the answer quicker. He suspected Jean might be telling him exactly what he wanted to hear, what he has fantasised for so long that hearing it might make him implode. "What do you want to tell me?" That shouldn't sound too desperate. He didn't want to sound desperate, even if that was exactly what he was.

Jean shuffled forward so close to touch the tip of Marco's nose with his own. His eyes snapped up, staring deep into Marco's eyes with a sense of determination and urgency. "I... think... I... love you?" His gulp was audible and his body froze.

Marco couldn't bare to move in case he might wake up from this dream he seemed to have found himself in. "I think I love you too?" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. It was probably too early to say anything else, even if he suspected he had loved Jean for a very long time and he just hadn't let it feel real.

"So we both _think_ we _love_ each other?" Jean asked and tested a nervous smile on his face. "That probably means we... hah! That's, um, that's... great?" A series of expression played across his features from furrowed brows to sad smiles and the cautious breath of elation parting his lips.

Marco closed his eyes and pushed his forehead against Jean's, hiding in the illusion that Jean couldn't see how embarrassed he was. "Who am I kidding? I love you." His throat felt so dry and his nerves were shaking while his body turned to stone. He burnt hot as his body shivered. "Of course I do."

Jean lifted his chin and pulled him into a kiss, desperate and exploring, still unsure where their lips and tongue should meet. It was more of a mess, but perhaps that's just how they were, struggling to find how they fit together. When they ran out of breath, Jean sighed and huffed, "Guess I'm pretty sure I love you. How could I not?" His hand brushed through Marco's hair then caressed down his neck. "I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep with you here."

"Neither," Marco agreed, letting his own hand explore Jean's body, leaving lingering touches while his eyes stared for as long as the night would let him. It wasn't long before his eyelids grew heavy and his eyes started stinging. He tried to push through and stay awake, live longer in this moment that he had dreamed of for so long and convinced himself would never be.

Sleep took him like Jean took his hand, gentle and reassuring, luring him into a sense of comfort that Marco would find in the morning with a smile. He slept with the reassurance that after a long night he'd been a good wingman after all, but instead of helping Jean get laid, he'd helped himself find what he had been hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way through! I hope you enjoyed the ending after all this time. I hope it was worth the wait ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
